Lakiku mesum
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Menceritakan kisah tentang dimana Hinata harus pasrah ketika menghadapi kekasih mesumnya. /"kalau begitu buka saja bajumu, nanti aku tidak akan meremasnya, aku hanya akan memegangnya saja"/"A-aku malu"/ RnRPlease


Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Faris Shika Nara

Main Pairing : Naruto X Hinata

Rate : M

Warning : Semi Canon, ooc, typo dll.

"Lakiku mesum"

Matahari tidak begitu terik hari ini, membuat penduduk seisi desa Konoha tak begitu merasakan begitu beratnya aktivitas yang dijalaninya. Mereka malah terlihat masih sangat bersemangat walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore. Para anak kecil masih asik bermain ninja-ninjaan melompat kesana kemari diatas atap rumah para penduduk dengan gesitnya, membuat pemuda bersurai kuning yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dari jendela ruangan Hokage itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karna merasa iri.

Pandangan mata _sapphire _itu kembali lurus melihat berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya. Sesekali tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala surai kuningnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang berkas yang ia lihat, menandakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu memahami isi berkas tersebut.

"Haaaaaah!" Helaaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian meletakan berkas yang ia pegang keatas meja, punggungnya ia sandarkan di kursi yang sedang ia duduki sementara tangannya ia tempatkan dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan dan kedua matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan tempatnya bekerja dengan pandangan bosan, membuatnya harus mendesah bosan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Na-naruto-kun, boleh aku masuk?!" Suara ketukan pintu yang kemudian diikuti suara panggilan dari luar pintu yang terdengar begitu lembut di gendang telinga, hampir saja membuatnya jatuh terjengkang dari kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Tersungging sebuah senyum ketika indra pendengarnya mengenali siapa pemilik suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Masuk saja Hinata-chan, pintunya tidak dikunci!" Teriaknya kegirangan dari dalam ruangan. Mood-nya tiba-tiba berubah dengan cepat ketika dirinya dikunjungi oleh sang kekasih. 'Waktunya bermanja-manja dengan Hinata-chan!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto dari dalam ruangan itupun langsung melangkah masuk dengan menenteng satu kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan ditangan kiri dan satu rantang makanan ditangan kanan.

"Na-naruto-kun sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata gugup dengan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan rona, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat barang bawaan yang ia bawa, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa gugup yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Oh, sayang sekali Hinata-chan, tadi Sakura-chan sudah membelikan aku ramen dari kedai paman Teuchi!" Dusta Naruto, sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampak begitu menyesal yang ia buat-buat, padahal semenjak dari tadi siang, perutnya belum terisi oleh makanan apapun.

"O-oh!" Hinata hanya ber-Oh saja menanggapi jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya langsung menunduk menyembunyikan mimik wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa di balik rambut poninya. 'Tentu saja Naruto-kun sudah makan, ini kan sudah menjelang sore! Dasar Hinata bodoh-bodoh-bodooooh!' Makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu jemarinya semakin erat memegang barang bawaannya, hingga membuat telapak tangannya yang terlapisi kulit putih berubah sedikit memerah.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Padahal, dari tadi siang perutnya belum terisi oleh makanan apapun, dan yang pasti, perutnya sekarang sudah sangatlah lapar sekali.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Setelah berdiri tepat di depannya, kedua tangan Naruto kemudian terangkat untuk memegang kepala Hinata dimasing-masing sisinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk kemudian segera memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Nanti aku juga akan memakan makanan yang kamu bawa kok. Tapi, untuk sekarang, aku ingin makan buah-buahan yang kamu bawa... Boleh kan?!" Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lembut dari bibir Naruto. Naruto tertawa dalam hati ketika Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui keinginannya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil kekasihnya kemudian menggiringnya berjalan menuju sebuah meja makan yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam rengkuhan tangan Naruto pada pundaknya, bibirnya melengkung memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, hatinya yang tadi sempat suram, kini sudah berbunga-bunga dan kedua pipinya kini sudah mulai muncul rona-rona.

Diperlakukan selembut itu oleh Naruto, membuat jiwanya bagai terbang melayang ke langit ketujuh. Oh~... itu belum apa-apa Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun mau buah apa?" Tanyanya setelah duduk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya itu. Dengan sedikit gugup, kedua tangannya mulai membuka kantong plastik berwarna hitam yang berisikan beraneka ragam buah-buahan yang ia bawa.

"Aku mau... Jeruk!" Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"I-ini Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah jeruk berwarna _orange _pada Naruto.

"Kupasin dong!" Pinta Naruto dengan manjanya. Hinata yang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu angsung saja menarik tangannya kembali kemudian mulai mengupas jeruk yang dipegangnya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat Hinata yang mulai mengupas jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya.

"I-ini Naruto-kun, sudah aku kupas." Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah jeruk yang sudah tidak berkulit itu.

"Suapiiiiin!" Naruto malah merengek manja sembari mengguncang lengan Hinata pelan. Membuatnya harus menarik tangan kanannya lagi.

"B-baiklah." Hinata hanya menuruti saja kemauan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang kadang selalu manja seperti ini, dirinya tak akan bisa menolaknya, walau permintaan itu permintaan aneh sekalipun.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat kekasihnya itu selalu menuruti permintaannya. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya ini, bisa dicintai oleh seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dan baik seperti Hinata.

Dengan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan rona, Hinata mulai membelah buah jeruk yang dipegangnya menjadi dua bagian. Yang satu ditaruh diatas piring kecil yang sudah tersedia diatas meja, sementara bagian yang satunya tetap ia pegang. Ibu jari dan Jari telunjuknya mulai menarik satu lapis jeruk kemudian menyuapkan-nya ke mulut Naruto.

"A-ayo Naruto-kun, b-buka mulutmu!" Pinta Hinata ketika Naruto tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Jari-jarinya mulai bergetar ketika manik _sapphire _Naruto bertemu pandang dengan manik Lavendernya.

"A-a-aa~" Hinata berusaha menyuruh Naruto untuk segera membuka mulutnya. Matanya sudah dialihkan ke bibir Naruto, menunggu dengan sabar, berharap mulut yang tertutup itu segera terbuka kemudian agar ia bisa memasukkan buah jeruk yang ada di tangannya.

Crash

Bukannya langsung memakan selapis buah jeruk yang ada ditangan Hinata, Naruto malah menggigit jeruk itu setengah. Membuat jeruk yang tinggal setengah ditangan Hinata mengeluarkan air sari buah tersebut. Air itu jatuh mengalir ke jari-jari lentik Hinata, membasahi ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk Hinata.

Dipegangnya telapak tangan Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya, dituntun-nya jari-jari mungil itu agar semakin mendekat ke mulutnya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk kemudian langsung saja dilahapnya sisa jeruk yang tadi dimakannya, dimasukkannya sisa jeruk itu beserta jari-jari lentik Hinata kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget karna ulahnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya tiba-tiba bergejolak ketika merasakan lidah Naruto menyapu ujung jari telunjuknya, membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"Ja-jariku jangan dijilat Naruto-kun!" Cicitnya pelan.

Sluurrp

Bukannya menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu, Naruto malah menyesap ujung jari jempol dan telunjuk Hinata secara bergantian. Membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh ketika kedua bibir Naruto menyesap ujung jarinya kuat-kuat layaknya menghisap mie ramen yang biasanya kekasihnya itu lakukan. Sensasi yang belum pernah dialaminya ketika bersama sang kekasih.

"Manis!" Komentarnya setelah selesai menghisap jari-jari lentik Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu kemudian menarik tangannya kembali untuk kembali mengambil lapis demi lapis jeruk yang ada di tangannya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Naruto. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto terus menerus menghisap jari-jari Hinata sampai satu buah jeruk itu habis dan bersarang di perutnya. Membuat wajah Hinata merah padam karna ulahnya.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan dibuang sembarangan, di situ kan ada tempat sampah!" Omel Hinata ketika Naruto membuang kulit pisang seenaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, nanti juga akan dibersihkan sama petugas kebersihan!" Jelasnya sembari memakan buah pisang yang ada di tangannya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memaklumi saja sifat kekasihnya yang biasanya sedikit nakal itu.

"Na-naruto-kun tadi sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ah, untung saja kau disini Hinata-chan. Bisakah kau memberitahu tentang apa maksud dari berkas itu?" Tanya Naruto girang. Buah pisang yang tinggal setengah di tangannya ia buang kebelakang beserta kulit-kulitnya.

"B-baiklah!" Hinata hanya mampu menurut, ia juga merasa bangga bahwa kekasihnya itu mengakui kepintarannya. Lagipula, apasih yang tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya, membuat Hinata sedikit berlari kecil mengikutinya dari belakang untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar itu.

"Pe-pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun!" Pekiknya kecil.

Gedubrak

Belum satu menit Hinata memperingati, Naruto kini sudah jatuh tersungkur karna menginjak kulit pisang yang dibuangnya sembarangan tadi. Membuatnya harus merasakan betapa kerasnya ubin lantai yang terbuat dari kayu padat itu.

"Adu-du-du-duuh..."

"Aduuh.. hati-hati Na-naruto-kun!"

Kini mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di lantai, Naruto yang berjalan didepan dan menginjak kulit pisang langsung saja kakinya terpeleset membuatnya jatuh terlentang di lantai, sementara Hinata yang pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam oleh tangan kekar Naruto, otomatis tertarik kedepan mengikuti gerakan jatuh Naruto, hingga akhirnya membuat Hinata ikut jatuh tersungkur, namun dengan posisi tengkurap. Membuat Naruto kembali merintih ketika tubuhnya dihantam tubuh Hinata dari atas.

"Ohh..."

Dengan posisi tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya kini sedang ditimpa oleh dua bongkahan dada milik kekasihnya itu, membuatnya merasakan betapa hangatnya buah dada yang kini sedang menindih wajah tampannya walaupun masih terlapisi oleh jaket yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya. Dihirupnya bau harum nan memabukkan yang secara tak sengaja ia hirup dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang menguar keluar hingga kemudian membius indra perasa dan penciuamannya, membuatnya sedikit lupa akan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Kedua tangannya malah memeluk tubuh bagian atas Hinata yang menimpanya, sementara wajahnya semakin ia benamkan diantara bongkahan belahan dada kenyal itu.

"Ugh.. lepas Na-naruto-kun!" Rintihnya ketika Naruto malah memeluk tubuhnya.

Hinata kemudian mencoba bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya, tangan kanannya ia topangkan ditubuh Naruto, yang secara tak sengaja malah menekan bagian selangkangan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu ketika merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada bagian selangkangannya, atau lebih tepatnya pada adik kecilnya. Tangan yang satunya ia topangkan di lantai, yang kebetulan malah memegang kulit pisang lainnya yang dibuang oleh Naruto.

"Ugh... oh..."

Naruto kini kembali merintih ketika tubuhnya dihantam lagi oleh tubuh kekasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata kembali mencoba bangkit namun kembali ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh kekasihnya, membuat pemilik tubuh yang ditimpanya kembali merintih untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kedua tangan Naruto kemudian mencoba mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang menimpa wajahnya.

"Hyaahn,,, aww!"

Gerakan tangan Naruto tiba-tiba berubah ketika kedua telapak tangannya merasakan betapa kenyalnya bongkahan dada yang ia pegang saat ini, bukannya mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, Naruto malah meremas buah dada kenyal itu, dari meremasnya pelan hingga meremasnya kuat-kuat, hingga sang pemilik tubuh memekik ketika merasakan remasan kuat dikedua buah dadanya.

Hinata secara reflek langsung bangkit terduduk kemudian mundur sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya guna menutupi kedua buah dadanya. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hi-hinata-chan, ma-maafkan a-aku."

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun meremas payudaraku?" Tanyanya ketika Naruto sudah bangkit duduk di depannya. Ekor matanya melirik kekasihnya yang kini sedang salah tingkah menyadari kelakuannya tadi.

"I-itu... aku... aku..!". Naruto langsung gelagapan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun, kenapa?"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, aku tak tahan kalau tidak meremas payudaramu, habisnya, payudaramu lembut sekali!"

"Le-lembut?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia barusan dengar.

"I-iya, apa b-bo-boleh, a-aku me-me-menye-menyent-tuhnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto gugup, wajahnya menoleh kesana kemari tak berani menatap kekasih cantiknya itu, sementara kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ja-jangan!"

"Ayolah, kumohon Hinata-chan!" Rengek Naruto, kini kedua matanya sudah menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa-sakit Naruto-kun, kau meramas payudaraku terlalu kuat... aku tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya malah menyeringai sembari menatap kekasihnya yang sedang diam menunduk menunggu reaksinya.

"Kalau begitu, buka saja bajumu, nanti aku tidak akan meremas payudaramu, aku hanya akan menyentuhnya saja!" Rayu Naruto dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut, suara yang belum pernah Hinata dengar sampai saat ini.

"A-aku malu!"

"Kan hanya ada aku Hinata-chan!"

"Na-nanti, kalau ada yang kesini bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata menjelaskan. Sementara Naruto langsung tersenyum dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Akan aku kunci pintunya!"

"Ka-kalau na-na-nanti didobrak?" Hinata masih saja mencoba menghindar dari permintaan kekasihnya itu. Dia tak tau bahwa dirinya telah masuk dalam perangkap kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu!"'Ucap Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mendongak menatap bingung apa maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya itu. Naruto bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata, digendongnya tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Na-naruto-kun, a-apa y-yang kau akan lakukan?" Tanya Hinata takut ketika kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam saja tak menggubris pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan sekejap, Naruto sudah berubah dalam bentuk Kyuubi mode, dan hanya dengan sekejap mata, pasangan NaruHina itu sudah tidak ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun, kita ada dimana?" Tanyanya bingung, kedua ekor matanya melirik wajah kekasihnya yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Kedua manik lavendernya ia alihkan untuk melihat sekeliling ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya.

Matanya memandang sekeliling sementara tubuhnya masih dalam pelukan tubuh kekar sang kekasih. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai diturunkan, kemudian didudukkan pada sebuah ranjang yang terletak pada ruangan yang minim cahaya itu. Sebuah kain putih polos terpajang menutupi lubang jendela yang bisa dibilang lebar itu, mengakibatkan sinar terik matahari sore dengan mudahnya terhalang.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya ketika sang pemuda yang biasanya selalu berisik tak bisa diam itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hinata hanya bisa mampu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika manik _sapphire _kekasihnya itu menatapnya dalam diam.

Kedua mata lavendernya secara reflek langsung saja mengikuti gerak langkah kaki yang ada di depannya yang kemudian sang pemilik kaki itu duduk di sebalahnya. Hinata tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan di mimik wajahnya, yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya hanya tampang kebingunan. Bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih terhadapnya. Tidak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, dirinya yakin, selama dirinya masih bersama dengan kekasihnya itu dirinya akan selalu aman. Lagipula... siapa yang berani melawan Ninja terkuat saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, sekarang boleh kan kalau aku menyentuh payudaramu?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini, kedua matanya memandang dengan penuh harap pada gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"T-tapi...tapi...Na-naruto-kun, a-aku...aku...m-ma.."

"A-ayolah Hinata-chan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di Apartemenku... Jadi kau tak perlu takut kalau ada orang yang akan melihat kita.. Kamu tenang saja!" Naruto masih bersikukuh dengan kemauannya. Usaha untuk merasakan kembali kenyalnya benda hangat nan harum milik kekasihnya itu harus berhasil. Rasa penasaran dalam otaknya tambah meledak-ledak ketika dirinya membayangkan benda kenyal lembut tak bertulang itu berada dalam genggaman kedua telapak tangannya tanpa terhalangi oleh baju atau benda apapun, merasakan langsung hangatnya bongkahan payudara yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu langsung saja membuatnya bungkam beribu bahasa, tak dapat mengelak lagi keinginan kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya bisa menunduk sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dada.

Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya bungkam itu langsung berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Kedua tangan Naruto kemudian meraih masing-masing tangan Hinata yang sedang memainkan jari telunjuknya kedalam genggaman tangannya. Dipegangnya jari-jari lentik itu, diangkatnya keatas kemudian menghadiahi ciuman lembut di masing-masing punggung tangan yang terlapisi kulit selembut satin itu. Membuat sang pemilik tangan langsung tersipu malu, yang kemudian muncul diikuti rona tipis yang menempel dimasing-masing pipi gembilnya.

Setelah selesai membuat kekasihnya tersipu, kedua tangan Naruto kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata. Menempatkannya diatas paha, menjauhkannya dari dua bongkahan yang menyembul dibalik jaket berwarna ungu muda yang dipakai kekasihnya. Perhatian mata Naruto kemudian tertuju pada tuas risleting jaket yang Hinata pakai. Ditariknya perlahan tuas itu kebawah, membuat sang pemilik merasakan gejolak aneh yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar selama adegan itu berlangsung.

Setelah selesai, Naruto kemudian segera mencoba melepaskan jaket yang Hinata pakai, kedua tangannya kemudian mulai melepaskan satu persatu lengan tangan milik Hinata, dibuangnya jaket yang tadi dipakai kekasihnya itu ke lantai, sehingga kini kekasihnya itu hanya terlihat menggunakan baju jaring _fishnett _sebagai baju dalaman. Melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya, sesuatu yang ada didalam selangkangannya tiba-tiba berkedut, dengan perlahan adik kecilnya sudah menjadi tegang tak karuan.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik poni rambutnya. Tubuhnya mematung tak bisa bergerak, sehingga dengan mudah Naruto dapat melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Kedua tangan Naruto kemudian segera memegang ujung _fishnett _yang Hinata pakai. Naruto dapat merasakan begitu lembutnya kulit kekasihnya itu ketika jari-jarinya secara tak sengaja menyentuh kulit bagian pinggang kekasihnya. Membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak di selangkangannya.

Sedikit senyum terlihat diwajah tan-nya ketika melihat kekasihnya itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, membuatnya semakin mudah ketika menarik pakaian itu agar terlepas dari tubuh kekasihnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera membuangnya ke lantai, sementara kedua tangan Hinata langsung turun segera menutupi bagian perut dan dadanya.

Naruto kemudian segera menggeser letak duduknya lebih merapat ke tubuh kekasihnya, tangan kirinya terangkat memegang pipi sebelah kanan kekasihnya itu, didongakkan keatas sedikit menyamping, kemudian menghadiahi satu kecupan lembut di pipi yang sudah merah itu.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap detik kecupan lembut dari bibir lembab kekasihnya itu, membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar dibuatnya. Secara tidak sadar kedua tangannya terangkat kemudian menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri, menelusuri pipi yang baru saja disentuh dan dicium kekasihnya itu.

'Tinggal satu lagi!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat hanya tertinggal sebuah BH berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu kontras dan masih menutupi bongkahan payudara yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Sementara Hinata masih memejamkan kedua matanya, Kedua tangan Naruto langsung bertindak secepat kilat menuju kaitan bra kemudian segera membukanya.

Klik

Kaitan bra itu terlepas kemudian diikuti jatuhnya cup BH yang menutupi payudara kekasihnya itu, jatuh dalam pangkuan sang pemilik. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah seketika, tak kalah merah dari Hinata yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto harus menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Kedua matanya disuguhi dua bongkahan gunung kembar yang terlihat cukup besar dimatanya, Payudara besar dengan bentuknya yang bulat membukit, dilapisi kulit putih bersih tanpa noda, dengan sesuatu gundukan kecil yang mencuat keatas berwarna merah muda dimasing-masing puncaknya, seperti mengajak siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk segera bermain-main dengannya. Dan jangan lupakan aroma lavender yang menguar dari payudara yang terekspos bebas itu, memenuhi indra penciuman anak Adam yang ada disebalahnya.

Hembusan angin pelan dapat ia rasakan ditubuh bagian atasnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan yang dialaminya. Kedua matanya terbuka memperlihatkan manik lavendernya diikuti gerakan turun kedua tangannya. Matanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat kedua matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Dengan secepat kilat, kedua tangannya bergerak mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos. Tapi dengan secepat kilat juga, Naruto segera menghalau kedua tangan Hinata dengan memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Naru.." Hinata hanya bisa merengek manja berharap kekasihnya itu melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dirinya sudah sangat malu kali ini, dirinya hanya berdua bersama Naruto dan dia hanya menggunakan celana panjang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sementara tubuh bagian atasnya tak memakai pakaian apapun. Terekspos secara jelas didepan kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari entah kemana kemudian segera menggali lubang setelah itu mengubur dirinya sendiri kedalam lubang yang digalinya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin, karna kedua pergelangan tangannya kini telah digenggam oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik kekasihnya.

"Aaahh... Hmm..!"

Hinata refleks melenguh ketika merasakan dua tangan kekar menyentuh kedua buah payudaranya. Menghantarkan rasa gigil disekujur-tubuhnya ketika kedua tangan kekar nan hangat itu menyentuhnya dengan gerakan memutar. Membuatnya merasakan geli dibagian dadanya.

"Oh... Na-naruto-kun... a-apa y-yang kau..aaahh..la-lakukan.. naahah!"

Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan ketika merasakan sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah dialaminya. Tubuhnya menggelinjing tak karuan ketika sentuhan tangan Naruto berubah menjadi remasan pelan. Membuatnya harus membusungkan dadanya keatas, punggungnya melengkung, kepalanya mendongak memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah sangat memerah. Mulut mungilnya sedikit terbuka diiringi keluarnya suara rintihan-rintihan yang terdengar sangat begitu erotis di gendang telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjadi semakin gencar dengan aksi yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Haah.. hmm!"

Naruto kini malah memelintir puting itu secara bersamaan, membuat Hinata segera menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam suara rintihan kenikmatan dari bibir tipis seksinya. Matanya memejam menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan yang diberikan kekasih tercintanya padanya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, melumuri setiap lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya. Membuat tubuh yang terlapisi kulit putih bersih tanpa noda itu sedikit terlihat mengkilap karna keringat yang menempel disetiap sudut lekuk tubuh indah itu.

Kedua kaki Hinata sedikit terlihat gelisah, terlihat dari kedua pahanya yang saling bergesekan. Rasa nikmat merambat ke area selangkangannya, sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto berhasil membuatnya bagai terbang ke angkasa. Merasakan sensasi nikmat disekujur-tubuhnya.

Naruto sesaat menghentikan aktifitasnya, memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sementara Naruto segera melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dari jubah Hokage miliknya, kemudian jaket orange yang sedang kenakan. Memperlihatkan bentuk dada bidangnya, dan bentuk perut berototnya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada seperti itu langsung saja wajahnya bertambah semakin memanas, rasa gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya semakin meledak-ledak.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa y-yang kau laku...aah"

Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, dengan kekuatan lengan seorang laki-laki, Naruto segera meraih pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu lalu mengangkatnya keatas pangkuannya. Kini meraka saling berhadap-hadapan, kulit mereka saling bersentuhan menghantarkan rasa hangat bagi masing-masing. Naruto nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut sedikit malu-malu untuk merespon cengiran kekasihnya itu.

"Hemmppft"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto segera memagut bibir mungil nan menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Bibir yang sesaat tadi telah mengeluarkan berbagai macam desahan erotis yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Disesapnya bibir atas dan bawah yang menggoda itu, membuat sang pemilik bibir tipis itu mengerang dalam pelukannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan benda kenyal yang menekan-nekan dada bidangnya, begitu kenyalnya ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Dirinya terbuai oleh tubuh indah yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Hemmppft"

Keduanya kembali mengerang dalam ciumannya, tangan keduanya pun sama-sama menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Naruto maraih tengkuk Hinata guna untuk memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir lembut kekasihnya itu. Sementara itu tangan kirinya sedang asik menggerayangi garis punggung yang begitu hangat kala disentuhnya, membuat rasa sesak yang dalam selangkangannya semakin menjadi.

Tangan kanan Hinata menjambak-jambak surai kuning milik kekasihnya itu, membuat sang pemilik rambut semakin bergairah dibuatnya, tangan kirinya sesekali mencengkeram punggung besar kekasihnya itu.

"Aakh... hmm!"

Hinata kembali memekik kala Naruto mulai memindahkan pagutannya ke pipi, merambat diarea kuping kemudian mulai menggelitik area kupingnya.

"Ge-geli... geli Naruto-kun..ah"

Lidah Naruto tak henti-hentinya, menggelitik kuping Hinata, membuat Hinata menggeliat-liat dalam pangkuannya. Bokong sintal dan berisi itu menekan-nekan sesuatu yang sudah semakin tegang diarea selangkangannya. Menghantarkan sensasi tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Akh... Na-naru...!"

Hinata mulai merintih manja ketika lidah Naruto menyapu leher jenjangnya dari atas ke bawah. Menggigit leher jenjang nan putih itu hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah kala ia menggigit pelan dan menghisapnya.

"Nghh...Naru...!"

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas-remas punggung putih kekasihnya, turun kemudian menyelinap masuk kedalam celana yang Hinata pakai, sebelum akhirnya meremas bokong padat nan sintal itu. Membuat sang empunya bokong sedikit melonjak kaget karna merasakan remasan kuat pada bokongnya.

"Da-dasar, Na-naruto-kun nakal... ahk...!"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati ketika mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya itu, karna kini mulutnya sedang asik memberi perhatian pada leher jenjang milik Hinata. Hisapannya turun menuruni leher, lalu merambat ke area bahu kemudian pundak. Yang kemudian membuat mulut kekasihnya itu mengerang merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah dialaminya.

"Akh...emm..haah..!"

Kini Naruto beralih pada sisi leher yang satunya, menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum adalah hal yang akan dilakukannya. Yang kemudian kembali membuat Hinata mengerang merasakan nikmat seperti sebelumnya.

Puas pada sisi leher yang satunya, wajah Naruto kini disejajarkan pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum, kedua hidung mancung itu kembali bersentuhan, saling menggesek satu sama lain. Kini pagutan panas pun terjadi, Naruto kembali mengobrak-abrik bibir kekasihnya, lidahnya kembali menjelajahi isi dari mulut kekasihnya. Saling menghisap satu sama lain membuat saliva-saliva berjatuhan membasahi kedua tubuh yang saling menempel itu.

"Hinata..."

Naruto mengerang ketika pagutannya selesai, ciuman Naruto kini turun mengecup dagu yang penuh dengan saliva miliknya dan kekasihnya, dihisapnya saliva-salivaitu kemudian ditelannya. Ciuman Naruto turun menuruni leher kemudian sampai diatas dada kenyal itu. Hinata menenggadahkan wajahnya keatas, menghirup oksigen dalam dalam untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya menekan-nekan surai kuning yang kini sedang menikmati payudaranya.

"Ohh... Hinata-chan.."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada belahan dada yang sungguh menggoda itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang sungguh memabukkan itu. Lidahnya terjulur kedepan, kemudian menyapu belahan dada itu dari bawah keatas.

"Na-naru...akh..."

Hinata menggelinjing dalam pelukan Naruto. Wajahnya melengos kesana kemari dengan kedua matanya yang merem melek ketika merasakan jilatan panas lidah Naruto pada buah dadanya. Rasa geli bercampur dengan nikmat, tercampur menjadi satu, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah gairah yang berkobar-kobar. Membuatnya tak mau berhenti dengan aktifitas yang sedang dijalaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haha... Faris balik lagi membawa fict dengan pair kesayangan author #nyengir.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa bagus?

Fict ini Faris persembahkan untuk kalian yang pengen fict Faris yang berjudul "Naruto-kun" jadi rate M. Maaf ya... fict itu gak jadi rate M, tapi semi M. Untuk lanjutannya mungkin masih lama... author lagi males ngetik. #ditendang.

emm... ditunggu loh reviewnya... hehe #pasang pose anak baik.

Samarinda /2013-09-10

ja...


End file.
